User blog:AndrewFord/Red Alert 95 Theory
Generic Standard Build Order – p b o w w p o sell bar sell cy *'Small Map Coil Order '–''' power barr adv barr ore war tesla – useful on KOTG, ivory, and ridge war *'''Lotsa Money Gem Map Tanking Order – p p b o w (truck) s w w (truck) w a o w w o – good for hjk6, xgems, northern hatu, gf, gtk *'Lotsa Money Gem Map Soviet Order –' p p b o w (truck) s w w w (truck) a o d w w w o – good for hjk6, x gems, northern hatu, gf, gtk *'Infinite Money Tanking Order –' p p b o w s w w (truck) w a w w – p4, wide open *'Infinite Money Soviet Order –' p p b o w s w w (truck) w d a w w w – p4, wide open Lights vs Mediums vs Heavy Lights: *Light Tanks have more DPS (damage per second) than a Med. Tank *the fastest tank and take the least damage while moving *Due to high dps and speed, strong early game and rushes *Usually dies 1 hit to Tesla's (unless moving at Tesla Coil's max range) *Cost effective Light Tanks are glass cannons, they offer alot of damage and early game pressure. Their fast speed and damage means they can kill key structures and units, but are also powerful in tank battles. Light Tanks are weak against Tesla's, Pillboxes, and clustered Rifle Infantry as they have low hitpoints and cannot dodge those attacks. Medium *Most Health per cost *More range than Light Tanks *Slower than Light Tank, faster than Heavy Medium tanks are well rounded, and are very durable for their cost (same hp as heavy tank, but cost less) and move faster than heavy tanks, so they take even less damage while Q moving. Medium tanks are considered advantageous in most heavy tank match ups, until money starts running low. Heavy *Highest DPS, Burst fires *Slower than the other tanks *Build slow, country bonus doesn't affect it in combat; therefore Allies can build a 10% stronger army in a given time frame. *Least HP per cost *Same range as Medium Tank *40% slower rate of fire, 100% more damage than medium tanks Arguably the weakest early game (they DON't build faster despite lower cost for russians), so the 10% damage bonus works in the Allies favor. USSR Heavy tanks are the most cost efficient tank and when money gets low, you will end up having a more powerful army. They have the highest damage for their cost, so they can easily pick off stationary tanks, harvesters and buildings. P4 Learn a standard map before thinking you are PRO for playing this only... Useless Units? Attack Dogs Hard counters Rocket Soldiers and Grenadiers, useful on KotG where players mass grenadiers and try to rush. Countered by Rifle Infantry. Building a Kennel allows max build infantry instead of second barracks too for cheaper. Radar Jammer Don't build, I wanna make a mod to give these a weapon. Mobile Gap Generator If units didn't auto attack things in shroud, these could be more useful. Submarine Formation exploit with transports, and move-and-shoot ships with these while dodging. There, use them and don't be scared of Soviet Naval maps. Spy Don't build, I wanna mod these to C4 bases as attack. Thief Could be useful if people didn't spend their cash. Use against AI only. I wanna mod these to be built after refinery, for cheesy money gimp tactics. Rangers If you mass these and Q move, and win against someone it is the biggest disrespect. They are decent Q moved units in tank battles but tanks (ironically) are better against infantry. I wanna mod these for more HP and give them tracked movement (still can't crush) Yaks Annoying against power plants and refineries, but crappy accuracy and not ever worth it. I wanna mod these to carpet bomb. Flame Throwers Inferior Grenadiers, too slow, and Chinook plus Tanyas is better. I wanna mod these to do more damage and HP and speed. Category:Blog posts